This invention relates to apparatus for exercising the human body, more specifically, portable exercise apparatus adaptable to fit most chairs, which apparatus provides universal and total exercise for the arms, legs, abdomen, back, neck, ankles and wrists of the user while the user is sitting in a chair. While exercising according to the invention, the user may be occupied by other things, such as watching television.
Different types of exercise apparatus are known. Many are complex, or limited in versatility in terms of the number of muscle groups an individual apparatus can adequately develop, and, not least in importance, are very expensive.
The apparatus of the invention is a virtually universal exercise device and is inexpensive, being adaptable to fit conventional chairs in support thereof.
The steadily increasing recognition of the importance of exercise in the maintenance of good health has led to a daily attention to such exercise by many people. The limited time available and the need for proper control and regulation of exercise to avoid harmful side effects has led to an increasing popularity of exercising apparatus designed to fulfill this need.
Such apparatus generally makes provision for controlled resistance to a repetitive physical movement. As the participant gradually improves his muscle tone and general physical condition, the resistance to such movement is slowly increased. In many instances, such participants develop to such an extent that the resistance can be increased to a many-times-multiple of that which initially is employed.
Exercise apparatus included in chair means is also known. For example, the Nordic Track Company markets a chair apparatus having horizontal extensions extending outwardly from the back thereof and having resistance means therein which may be pulled repeatedly. See, e.g., Nordic Track Bulletin NFC-2-01 (1990),
However, none of the known prior art devices provides portable, universal exercise apparatus, having virtually an infinite number of resistance position locations, which can provide universal exercise for arms, legs, back, neck, abdomen, ankles and wrists and which, in addition, is inexpensive.